


Do you remember when we used to sing?

by space



Series: Space's Hawaii Five-0 Comment Fic [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space/pseuds/space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Even at seven-years-old she's figured out just how big, how far, this is.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you remember when we used to sing?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Brown Eyed Girl' by Van Morrison

He finds her right where he knew she would be; it's their "special" spot, not necessarily in name but in the sheer amount of time and memories. The bench-wood is worn smooth and soft from countless hours of reading, drawing, talking, listening.

He first started bringing Gracie under the large elm when she was just a baby and colicky. The fresh air in her face, the constant visual distraction somehow the only things guaranteed to grant a moment's peace.

It became their place to play and share and talk. It was where she first called him "Danno", where they looked for those fast and sneaky fairies, where they played kickball, where she rode her Big Wheel.

She's sitting knees-to-chest and staring at the tall water tower piercing the distant sky. No smile, her brown eyes shiny. She turns her head to look at him as he approaches, resting her cheek on one knee.

"Hey, Monkey."

She sniffles and her lips barely move with her "Hey, Danno."

He motions to the empty bench next to her. "This seat taken?"

"No."

He sits, clasps his hands in his lap. Bites his lip. He watches his baby girl. His baby that grew into a little girl too quickly, before he knew it.

Her eyes close, pushing a tear out the corner.

"C'mere, baby." He rubs her shoulder and tucks her into his chest. Her tiny hand twists in his shirt and her breath hitches, but that's it. She doesn't break into sobs, she doesn't yell or pound him with fists tight with _it's not fair_.

And her passivity is what brings the first tears to his eyes, his nose tickling where he's pressed his lips to her hair. "I'm sorry, baby. Danno's so sorry."

"Will I ever see you again?" she whispers into his chest.

"God, baby. Of course you will. We will." He cups her cheek and lifts her head so their eyes meet. "I love you and I'll visit you every chance I get."

Her face doesn't break into a smile at his words. Even at seven-years-old she's figured out just how big, how far, this is. She just says, "Okay, Daddy," and burrows back into his side; accepting his promise for what it is.

They breathe the fresh air - well, as fresh as it gets in Weehawken - and listen to the birds above them in the tree. The biggest tree on the block and they've shared it for her entire life. Watched the leaves brown and fall, return and green; watched the strong limbs heavy under winter snows, and springtime-laden with chittering squirrels and robin's nests.

And Danny knows this could very well be the last time they share this bench, share this more-than-a-tree.

If it hadn't been clear before that he _can't_ do this - can't stay here when his baby, his _life_ , is not here - well, it's crystal now. New Jersey has always been home, but if his baby girl is not around, there's nothing left for him.

"Baby, your Mum is waiting for us. It's time to go to the airport." He presses a kiss to the top of her head and she pulls back out of his arms. When he stands, she pushes herself up onto the bench, standing and putting them at eye-level.

She places her small hands on each side of his face and finally smiles. Even as a tear falls down his cheek and she wipes it away with her thumb, she _smiles_ and says "I love you, Danno. I'll miss you but I know you'll come visit me soon."

He pulls her, his big girl, into a bear hug and takes a moment to clear away a silent sob, catch his breath, so he can say, "Count on it, Monkey. Danno will be there with you before you know it."

He kisses both her cheeks and steps back, offering her his hand. She wraps his in hers and jumps down off the bench and they walk back towards the house.

Within two months everything about Danny's life will have changed - sand and Pipelines instead of skyscrapers and turnpikes, constant rainbows and sunshine instead of smog and snow.

And pineapple. Can't forget the fucking pineapple.

Everything will have changed except for the most important thing - his love for his little girl.

Being her Danno is his life and there is no Danno without Grace.

_fin_

♥

.:.


End file.
